elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vivec
Lord Vivec the Poet, also known as Vehk, is one of the three immortal god-kings of Morrowind, a Pillar of the Tribunal Temple and the patron of artists and rogues. Also known as the anticipation of Daedric Prince Mephala, Vivec is seen by the Dunmer as a symbol of "Mastery",Vivec and Mephala as well as "duality" given his Chimer/Dunmer and hermaphroditical appearance. Vivec was known to be very public until his loss of power, which began with the revival of Dagoth Ur. Because of this, Vivec has gained the reputation of being the most popular diety of the Tribunal. One of Vivec's main duties is to guard the people of Vvardenfell from the evils of Red Mountain. Vivec had done many deeds for the Dunmeri people, including protecting Morrowind from multiple invasions, through offensive and diplomatic means. Vivec saved Vivec City from Baar Dau, also known as the "Ministry of Truth", a giant meteor sent by the Daedric Prince, Sheogorath, to destroy the city.The Pilgrim's Path Vivec mysteriously disappeared around the end of the Third Era resulting with the Baar Dau destroying Vivec City in 4E 5 and another eruption of Red Mountain.Infernal City After the disapearance of Vivec and the reinstatement of the worship of the old Dunmeri pantheon,Azura, Boethia, and Mephala, by the New Temple, Vivec was hence forth known as "Saint Vivec". The Reclamations History Early Life Vivec grew up in the ancient Kingdom of Resdayn, now present day Morrowind, sometime during the early First Era. Vivec was a councilor and general of Indoril Nerevar, along side Sotha Sil and Nerevar's wife, Indoril Almalexia, these three were Nerevar's most important advisors and were known as the "Tribunal". After the First Battle of Red Mountain in 1E 416, Nerevar forged an alliance between the Chimer and the Dwemer which fully united the province under a new government known as the First Council. Vivec, Sotha Sil, and Almalexia were wary about the new alliance with the Dwemer King Dumac Dwarf-Orc, believing that the peace between the Chimer and their old enemies, the Dwemer, would never last.The Battle of Red MountainNerevar at Red Mountain Vivec, Sotha Sil, and Almalexia told Nerevar that he should take opportunity of the peace and claim Resdayn for his own, but Nerevar was not willing to betray his new friend Dumac. War of the First Council Like Vivec and the others predicted, the peace between the Dwemer and Chimer did not last. Dagoth Ur, the head of House Dagoth and councilor to Nerevar, discovered that the Dwemer High Priest and Tonal Architect, Kagrenac, had been building a new device, the Numidium, that would harness the power of the Heart of Lorkhan which had just been recently discovered under Red Mountain. The Numidium was a complete mockery of the Chimer faith and was a threat to all of Resdayn as well. Vivec and the rest of the old Tribunal urged Nerevar once again to go to war with the Dwemer, but Nerevar was still reluctant to do as his advisors told him. Nerevar went to his friend Dumac and asked him whether or not Dagoth Ur's Claims were true. Dumac, who had no idea that Kagrenac had secretly been building the Numidium, denied Dagoth Ur's claims. Nerevar then went on a pilgrimage to Holamayan to consult with Azura. Azura confirmed what Dagoth Ur sayed to Nerevar, and told him that the Numidium needed to be destroyed for the safety of the entire world. Nerevar who felt betrayed by Dumac, went to Red Mountain and confronted him about what he learned from Azura. Dumac, who still did not know of the Numidium, was angered by Nerevar's insolence and the two friends argued bitterly. This fight led to what would be known as the War of the First Council. The War is believed to have taken place somewhere in between the dates of 1E 688 or 1E 700. At the last battle of the war, which occured at Red Mountain, Vivec and Almalexia commanded the main army and distracted the Dwemer forces, giving Nerevar, Dagoth Ur, and Alandro SulThe Five Songs of King Wulfharth the chance to sneak into the Heart Chamber of Red Mountain, in which the Numidium was being constructed. In the Heart Chamber, Nerevar found Dumac, Kagrenac, and by Nordic accounts, Wulfharth and Shor,The Five Songs of King Wulfharth The resulting battle between these men ended with the disapearance of the Dwemer after Lord Kagrenac used his tools, Sunder, Keening, and Wraithguard, upon the Heart of Lorkhan, and, by two accounts, Nerevar being severly injured. After the battle, Nerevar gave Kagrenac's tools to Dagoth Ur to keep safe while he returned to the council to determine the fate of the tools. Vivec, Sotha Sil, Almalexia, and the rest of the council all agreed that Kagrenac's tools should be studied and kept in case of any other threats to Resdayn. Nerevar agreed with the councils decision under one exception, that being that the council had to take an oath that Kagrenac's tools were to never be used in the manner the Dwemer intended them for. After taking the Oath Nerevar, and Vivec went back to Red Mountain to retrieve the tools from Dagoth Ur. Dagoth Ur refused to hand over Kagrenac's tools to Nerevar and it was soon realized that the tool's power had corrupted him. The tools were taken from Dagoth Ur by force. Though Dagoth Ur escaped his Great House was not so lucky, being destroyed for his betrayal. Nerevar was believed to be severly injured once again in this fight, though this may just be an inconsistency on when he got injured in the first place.Afterwords, the tools were brought to Sotha Sil for studying. Apotheosis and Curse of Azura After the controversial death of Nerevar (which may have been caused by the Tribunal), Vivec, Almalexia, and Sotha Sil became the highest authorities of the New Grand Council which was made to replace the First Council which had been disbanded after the War.War of The First Council After many years of ruling,Sotha Sil (Tribunal)Sotha Sil returned to Vivec and Almalexia with startling news. He had secretly learned how to use tools of Kagrenac to tap into the divine power of the Heart of Lorkhan and redirect the power into a mortal being, giving that being god-like powers. Sotha Sil proposed that the three of them use the tools to turn themselves into living-gods as to bring Resdayn into a new era of prosperity. At first Vivec was opposed to the idea, as it abjured his scared oath with Nerevar. But Sotha Sil's vision of a new world with peace, justice, honor, and prosperity convinced Vivec to break his promise to his old friend. The three returned to Red Mountain and used the tools upon the Heart transforming them into the three gods known today.Kagrenac's Tools''After their ritual was complete, Azura appeared before the new dieties, angered by the blasphemy they had just commited against her. She told the Vivec and the others that Nerevar would return to punish them for their mockery of "the gods" and make sure no mortal ever defies her in this manner again. Sotha Sil replied to her threat claiming that the "old gods" were no longer necessary and that the Chimer people needed new gods that cared for their needs. Azura then cursed the Chimer people givng them ashen colored skin, and firey red eyes; and after this, the Chimer were henceforth known as the Dunmer. Beginning of the Tribunal Temple The Chimer, now Dunmer, were at first alarmed by their new appearance, they did not know what changed their complexion from gold to grey but what ever it was, it scared them. Sotha Sil spoke to the Dunmer people, saying that their affliction wasn't a curse but instead a blessing, signifying their beginning as new, civilized Mer. Most of the Dunmer accepted the Tribunal and worshiped them as they had once worshiped Boethiah, Azura, and Mephala. The Tribunal Temple was formed and large cities were founded in the names of each of the aspects of ALMSIVI, Vivec's city was established on the southern coast of Vvardenfell in the Ascadian Isles, looking into the Inner Sea.Guide to Vvardenfell'' Four Score War and Akavir Invasion of 2E 572 Later in 1E 2840, the Reman Dynasty invaded Morrowind, resulting in the Four Score War. Vivec played his part as the General of the Morrowind Army. His tactics and cunning mind destroyed many of the invading Cyrodilic armies. After 80 years, the Tribunal made a treaty with the Second Empire which ended the Four Score War.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Morrowind In 2E 572, Akaviri forces invaded Morrowind. To end the conflict, Vivec taught his people how to breathe underwater for a day and then flooded Vvardenfell, killing all the invaders of Morrowind.Varieties of Faith in the Empire Troubles of the Tribunal In 2E 882, Dagoth Ur and his fellow Ash Vampires awakened in the Red Mountain. They successfully blocked the Tribunal's access to the heart chamber. Without an access to the Heart of Lorkhan, the power of the Tribunal started to wane. In 2E 896, the Septim Empire under Tiber Septim threatened to invade Morrowind. In order to avoid bloodshed and to ensure peace, Vivec made a deal with the Empire. He would surrender Morrowind under the condition that Morrowind had all rights of faith and self government. The Septim Empire agreed and to seal the successful negotiation, Vivec gave some of the Numidium to Tiber Septim. However, this treaty did not work well internally. Several of the nobles and leaders of Morrowind refused to live under Imperial rule and eventually blood was spilled in coups and battles. Meeting and working with the Nerevarine In 3E 427, Vivec met the Nerevarine, the hero of Azura's prophecy that was intended to punish the Tribunal. Vivec gave Wraithguard, the last of Kagrenac's Tools in the Tribunal's possession, to the Nerevarine. He also taught the Nerevarine how to use Wraithguard, Keening, and Sunder in order to sever the divine connection with the Heart of Lorkhan. With this, Dagoth Ur's threat would be eliminated, as this would free the Heart from his bond. Unfortunately, this would also sever the divine connection of the Tribunal, resulting in the loss of their godhood. Eventually, the Nerevarine successfully severed the divine connection and released the heart. Vivec's divine power no longer exists. Vivec plans to use this to reorganize the Temple, and consolidate the different factions of the Temple. Additional info *Vivec is at level 100, making him one of the highest level NPCs in . Although essential, trapping his soul within a soul gem (has to be Azura's Star) will give any item it's to enchant a charge of 1000. *Fighting this NPC is easier with a high Reflect effect. Sources *The Cantatas of Vivec *36 Lessons of Vivec Appearances * ** References ru:Вивек (персонаж) Category:Tribunal Category:Morrowind: Males Category:Chimer Category:Tribunal: Characters Category:Tribunal: Males Category:Deities Category:Tribunal: Dunmer Category:Authors